The participation of the University of Pennsylvania in the ECOG represents a combined group effort among many individuals aimed at improving the total care of cancer patients. The major activity of this group is directed towards studies of new chemotherapy agents alone or in combination and frequently in association with surgery or radiation therapy. The Hematology-Oncology Section provides the focal point for these activities at the U. of P. It is joined in its effort by members of the Departments of Radiation Therapy, Surgery and Pathology. The University of Pennsylvania has established an outstanding ECOG membership record in terms of increasing patient accrual (including a high percentage of multidisciplinary protocol enteries), high quality scientific data, and a broad interdisciplinary team committed to cooperative group trials. Faculty from the University of Pennsylvania occupy senior leadership positions throughout ECOG. Scientific input has been broad across all disciplines and involves chairmanship of major ECOG committees and group-wide ECOG protocols, as well as the development of innovative pilot studies. During the projected grant period, it is expected that our patient accrual will further increase and that we will continue to provide scientific and administrative leadership throughout the Group. A major effort will be to further increase the ECOG publication record, particularly in the area of hematologic malignancies. Thus, ECOG serves as an effective partner with the Univeristy of Pennsylvania Cancer Center intramural program of clinical research, patient care, and training of future oncologists. The combined result of our ECOG and intramural program has been improved therapy for patients with malignant disease.